Creepypasta Life
by marmalade radishes
Summary: Samantha ran away from home. That should be easy...right?
1. 1

**So this is my attempt at a Creepypasta fanfiction.** **Samantha is my OC and this is her backstory.**

Samantha hated life. She hated the world, and she even hated her family. They never listened and she couldn't comprehend why. She decided that tomorrow was going to be the last day she was stay here. Samantha decided. Her family was alive yet alcoholics, and they drunk to the point of oblivion. They ignored her existence and she ignored them. Samantha found a way to sustain herself until this day.

It was midnight. Her time had arrived. She smiled as her parents were in their room, drinking and listening to loud music until dawn. Samantha quickly picked up all of her belongings that she left near her bedroom door--a duffle bag full of her needed items--a phone, clothes, a first aid kit, water, money (she stole both of her parents' credit cards), non perishable food, and a battery pack with her phone charger--and quickly ran out as quickly as she could.

Samantha dashed downstairs and ran out the door, happy that no one seemed to notice. But her hope quickly vanished as she was thrown down onto the ground below her. Samantha's hair was tangled in the brush and was being pulled from her scalp in the fury of falling and fear. A gruff voice awoke her from the fury. "Where the hell do you think you are going?!" It was her dad, as drunk as can be. He smacked her on her face. "You bitch! You're never supposed to leave here!"

"I'm... sorry..." Samantha mumbled out, in pain. Her father ignored her plea and continued to beat on her body--making her bruised and bloody. Samantha tried to call out for her mother, but she was not there. She never was. She lost all hope. Samantha lost her hope in ecerything around her and her whole world went black.

When Samantha woke up, she was surrounded in blood. Blood on the ground, blood on the trees and blood on her. Her head was throbing in agony as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. When the throbing in her head finally slowed, she saw the scene. Her father--dead on the ground. He was covered in his own organs and his chest cavity was open. His arms were at awkward angles and his left leg was missing. She looked around and found it a few feet infront of her, bloody and red.

Samantha covered her mouth as she gagged and bile rose in her throat. _"Breathe...breathe..."_ she told herself. And finally she calmed down. She found her bag which was covered in the blood, which was oddly dry. She stood up and walked towards her bag and started to change her clothes. They were soaked with blood and guts and it was making her uncomfortable. She threw down her old clothes and looked around in her bag and found a plain t shirt and skinny jeans, which she threw on.

She put her blood stained clothes in the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She looked back at the scene and was extremely afraid. What had done this? Was it something that walked by? Or was it her...? She quickly shook her head to let the thought go away. Thinking of the unknown made her anxiousness increase tenfold. Samantha looked around to see if there was anyone following her. She thought she heard a twig snap and break but maybe it was her imagination.

As she turned around Samantha suddenly felt dizzy. Extremely dizzy. Her stomach turned sour as she bit off the urge to vomit. _"Why... me...?"_ She thought as her world went black once more.


	2. 2

**So here's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed the previous one so here is the next :p. Basically this time, we meet the proxies** **and stuff. (Don't want to spoil anything) And please RR and favorite and comment and whatevs so** **here we go -**

"...Y!"

"...Hy!"

"HEY!"

Samantha bolted up from her position and instantly regretted it. Her head was throbbing and her throat felt like she swallowed knives. She put her hands to her face to steady herself.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that." Came a silky yet husky voice.

"So?" That voice was gruff.

"She's pretty..." A finger touched her face. "Bet her kidney tastes good..."

"Hey," something sharp poked her arm. "Get up. We don't have all day."

Samantha looked up and saw herself surrounded by a group of people looking her way. A boy with a mouth, cut all the way to his ears. A person with a hood covering his face and another with a mask. Another person with an axe and one without eyes. She looked down and saw a girl, who was small, covered in blood.

When Samantha finally took a good look at her surroundings, she gasped. A large creature, probably 7 feet tall was staring down at her, but there was no face. She tried screamed but no sound came out, so she just sat where she was and didn't move.

A few seconds later, a boy who looked like a cosplayer, walked in. He was holding a small stack of papers and seemed to be mumbling to himself. He turned his head up and saw her. Quickly realizing that the person was a girl, he dropped the papers and ran over to her at lightning speed.

"Hello, my dear." He said casually, taking her hand and putting it to his heart. "It has been forever since I have seen a beauty like you. For whatever the reason, would--" His sentence got cut off. The boy without eyes jicked him in the face. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled, obviously pissed. "KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, BEN!"

The atmosphere seemed to change after that. "Well," the faceless man started. "It seems that we need to introduce ourselves, considering what had just occurred suddenly. I am Slenderman, leader of the Proxies." He rubbed the back of his head. "And these are the Proxies."

"Jeff." The boy with a slit mouth looked up, flipped Samantha off, and stalked upstairs. "He's not much of a people person."

"Masky." The figure with a mask over his face waved back. "He likes kidneys. Keep your kidney safe, I warn." Slenderman said.

"Hoodie." Hoodie looked up when he heard his name. All he did was stare and go back to his phone.

"Eyeless Jack is the one fighting BEN, the person who looks like Zelda." Eyeless Jack looked tall, had no eyes, and was cursing a storm while the boy who hit on her, BEN, was fighting back, yet it seemed he was losing.

"And finally, little Sally, who loves to play. "A little girl who looked like a child, was standing on the couch, pointing and laughing at the fight on the floor. Samantha looked up. Her head was still spinning, but it dulled down a bit.

"Slenderman?" She said quietly. He looked at her. "Where... what happened?" She mumbled. "I... I don't remember anything." Slender looked at out the window. "Hoodie found you out in the forest after he was doing his daily rounds. He brought you back into the mansion. There was a ton of blood around you and a dead person was across from you." He bent down and looked at her at eye level.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked.

Samantha shook her head. "All I remember is getting extremely angry and a pain coming from my body. Then everything went black and when I came to, I found the body and passed out again."

Slender looked confused for a split second but stood up and patted her shoulder. "You must be hungry. I'll call down Jeff and we can eat and talk, ok?"

Samantha smiled. Being here didn't seem so bad. But what did cause her father to die?


	3. 3

**So here is chapter 3... seems I can move fast with this story huh. Well anyways, shit goes down and a ton of stuff happens so you don't want to miss it~!**

"Jeff! Jeffery!" Slenderman was banging on Jeff's door, waiting for him to come out. "Get you ass down here now!" Slenderman sighed. "NOW." The door creaked open to reveal Jeff, who was currently not in the best condition. Possibly caused by the lack of sleep due to him killing 15 nights straight, but maybe not.

"What?" he growled, voice rough.

Slenderman sighed. "The girl. She is going to stay. We are going to cook and all of us are going to eat downstairs. So I _HIGHLY_ _RECOMMEND_ that you bring yourself downstairs this fuking minute." With his words being said and done, Slender walked down the hallway and down the stairs to meet the guest that will be staying.

Jeff sighed and walked out of his room. _'I'm sick of this shit.'_

"So," BEN continued, speaking softly. "I decided that I shall take this young maiden as my wife." Samantha laughed, while Eyeless Jack stared at him with murder written all over his face.

Hoodie sighed. "This is why we never eat together in the same place." He looked back at Samantha. "So, where did you come from?"

Samantha looked up from her plate of steak, surprised. "Umm... I was born to my family, which I used to love dearly... But one day something snapped and I ended up in the forest." Everyone was silent, listening intently, so she continued. "And so I saw my dad... and he looked different..." She swallowed thickly. "So then I guess _I_ snapped. And I found myself here." She finished.

"Well, seems like somesomeone else could be the cause of this, couldn't it?" Jeff walked in the kitchen along with Slender. He nodded towards the empty chair near the end of the table and walked over sitting down. Slender walked near the oven and opened it, revealing more of the steak that everyone was eating.

"Jeffy!" Sally yelled at the top of her lungs. "Jeffy! Jeffy! Jeffy! Where were you?" She pointed at Samantha. "She told us a story!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Fantastic. I don't care." Slender placed the plate of food in front of him as Jeff started to eat.

Samantha looked around at Jeff, who just walked in. "Hey, why's he so mean looking?" She whispered to Masky. "Because. He's an ass." Masky whispered back.

Samantha nodded in realization. "Oh," she said, still cautious around the boy.

The door to the mansion opened with a bang, startling the Proxies. Slender teleported from his spot in the kitchen to the doorway, and yelling could be heard, although it sounded happy, with an excited voice resounding throughout the house.

"And so then the guy I met, decided to try and kill me! Which didn't happen obviously, because I'm still here! But then and again, he did try and bite me multiple times... BUT HE'S DEAD!" The loud voice got closer and closer until she could hear the male voice was directly next to her.

It was the axe man she saw before. _'It seems like he isn't that scary afterall... but who is the man that tried to bite him?'_

The axe man turned to look at Samantha and gave her a genuine smile. "I'm Toby! Who're you?" He said loudly.

"Samantha," she answered quietly, looking down.

"Well I hope we can get along!" he said brightly, sitting down on the floor.

"Wait," Slender said. "What man was trying to bite you?"

Toby looked up from cleaning his axe. "He was fat and chubby and looked dead to me, kinda like a zombie. Maybe he is one."

A smack. "Idiot!" Jeff said. "If he was a zombie then you would have already gotten bitten, considering how stupid you are!" He yelled.

Toby smiled sadistically. "But it wouldn't change anything. He would still die." Samantha smiled warily and looked back at Toby. For a split second she could see the murder evident in his features, but for now, it was completely gone and replaced with the grin he wore since he walked into the mansion.

"Ha ha, yeah..." she sweatdropped. She looked around to see Jeff staring at her.

"What?" Samantha asked, curious and slightly scared. "Is there something on my face?"

Jetf blinked, as if he were in a trace and shook his head to answer Samantha's question. "No," he said. "You just remembered me of someone, that's all." He leaned into her face. "What do you remember from the attack?"

Samantha cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly, trying to not act worried. "I told you. I was overwhelmed with a rage I've never felt before. Then the worst pain I have ever felt came out of my back and I blacked out after that." She started to get angry. "Why do you keep asking me the same things? I keep giving you guys the same answer. Quit it!" In the split second of her quick annoyance, she slapped Toby across the face.

Toby fell down onto the floor, eyes rolled in the back of his head, and a thin line of saliva running down his mouth. The worst part was the slap. Toby's left cheek was red and bloody, bruised and swollen. The color was slowly draining out of his face and he wasn't moving an inch at all. Samantha slowly looked at Toby and then at the rest of the Creepypastas. They were staring at her with awe. Slender looked at her and his face contorted into anger. His eyes turned black. This only lasted for a second though, and he returned back to normal.

"What the fuck did you just fucking do?!" Jack yelled at her. He grabbed the collar of Samantha's blouse and threw her against the wall. "They were just trying to get the right answers before the final verdict, bitch!" Samantha laid down on the floor and gasped for air.

Jeff walked closer, holding his face in his hands. "Well," he said, voice raspy and horrifying. "You ruined Toby and made he angry more than once already."

"Jeff..." BEN said in a serious voice. "Calm down. Think rarionally. Don't let it take over. She didn't think that it would happen." The glitchy person pointed at Samantha. Her face was scared and tears were running down her face.

"I'm sorry." Samantha said over and over. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It just happened!"

Hoodie nodded. "Listen to her voice, Jeff. The desperation is evident in her voice." His eyes closed. "Don't do it."

 _'Everyone knows of Jeff's mental stability.'_ Masky thought from the couch. _'Doing this to the people he is around will surely make him go insane. Even more insane than he is now. Welp, there goes his very small sanity he managed to keep and hello insanity.'_

Jeff smiled a sinister smile and picked up Toby's axe. He rubbed his eyeless eyes and said in a raspy and horrifying voice. "Well. It was nice knowing you. I prefer killing you after I've tortured you in the basement, but it seems we have lost the time for that." Jeff cackled and sliced a piece of his skin off. Blood dripped onto the mahogany wood floors. "It seems to me that it's time for you...

 **TO** **GO TO SLEEP.** "

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

You want another chapter don't you?

Huehuehue...

I'm so evil aren't I? But then again that's what you guys come here for :3

So anyways, RR, and I shall write as fast as I can to make the next chapter worth it. Or else the fans will find me...

Anyways, bye lovelies!


	4. 4

**So last time a ton of stuff went down. And I don't wanna spoil it so go back from the begininng if you're starting here.** **Anyways, let's start it up again, shall we?**

Jeff lunged for Samantha's throat, trying to shove it into her major veins that ran through the body, in order to make blood splurt from every crevice that could be seen. He wanted her in pain, he wanted her to be dead. Yet, that isn't what happened.

Samantha went on the defensive, rolling out of the way and catching Jeff from behind and slamming him into the ground. Jeff growled and switched the knife around, so the sharp edge was facing her. He stabbed blindly and cackled crazily once more when he felt the drops of blood dripping onto his hand.

The creepypastas just watched in horror as they saw their new member's arm covered in blood. Samantha screamed in agony and by pure reflex, a dark, shadowy figure appeared from her back. She instantly froze up and started murmuring under her breath. Jeff looked slightly confused but he was mostly overjoyed to see her in pain. Jeff rolled out from under her and got into a fighting stance- hands in front of his face and curled into fists. He then ran towards the girl, but was knocked to the floor by a... tentacle?

Oh shit. It was Slender. He never condoned fighting, little baby bitch fights were alright but straight up hand to hand combat with lives on the line were not allowed at all in the mansion. Jeff looked up and paled even further. Now Jeff looked like a translucent ghost. Samantha's shadowy figures went back into her body and she turned to look at the angry man, now unfrozen from her place. She stood.

"He tried to kill me! Look!" She pointed to her arm, that was dripping with blood, the flow slowing. She tried to not squirm but the sight made her want to vomit. She forced the feeling down. Now was not the time. Slender turned to look at Jeff, the pale boy on the ground, looking quite dazed and still angry.

"She..." he started. "Slapped Toby... and started to yell... and got even more annoying than ever..." he held his head in his bloody hands. "She's a fucking dick. She deserves to **DIE**." He muttered, voice cold and lifeless.

Samantha looked awed. "Why?! I was only asking for help! You tried to stab me! Can't you see? I _need_ you guys more than ever! My mind is muddled and you being an ass isn't helping anyone at _all_!!" She finished screaming and slumped down next to the wall. " _Please... help me..._ "

Slenderman listened with eager ears. This was a cry for help, but then again it doesn't justify her for starting this mess in the first place. He sighed. There was going to be a lot of work to do to finish this mess. First the blood and now the dented wall and ceiling. Who is going to clean up the place? Surely not him, but then again it was their fault this incident had happened.

Slender blinked twice before saying something. "You both have disrupted the household far enough." He glanced down at the blood that was starting to dry on the floor. "There is a mess that must be cleaned. But first we must treat your wounds. Eyeless Jack treat the young girl while BEN treats Jeff. Toby and Hoodie, clean up the mess and me and Masky go up to the study. Any complaints and heads will roll. I will expect you all to be in the living room by midnight tonight, and any later will suffer concequences far greater than what occurred today. That is all."

Before anyone had time to complain, the faceless man vanished and silence was around once more.


End file.
